In Between The Years
by nanu107
Summary: Last of the Yearly Trilogy; Life after the be-heading, and how happy they were.
1. Chapter 1

**In Between the Years  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

_**Author's Ramblings:**__ This is part of the Less Than a Hundred Years saga, snippets of life after the 'beheading'. Hope you enjoy it.  
Pretty pointless, written for the cuteness of it.  
Read and Review!_

.

"I have the most amazing story to tell you." Said Choi Young softly, as he set Young Jae down and walked to the kitchen, picking the carafe of water and drinking directly from it. Eun Soo, who had just arrived from helping a woman deliver her first child, _tch_ at him, amazed when he simply ignored her and continued to drink from the contents of the carafe. Young Jae was by his feet, his seven year old hands reaching for the man to hand him some of the water. Finally Choi Young picked a cup, served the child some water and finished off the carafe. The boy sat on the balcony outside, while Eun Soo took the carafe from her husband's hand and shook her head.

"How many times have I told you not to do that in front of the kids?" She said in a low whisper, a little annoyed. After such difficult birth she just wanted to take a shower and go to bed. Chung Hei was out finding the love of her life, Jun Hee, to tell him all about the experience, and for a few minutes they were alone. Young Jae was an amazingly well behaved boy (compared to the other two they had raised, the boy was a heaven sent) and could be left alone for longer than usual. "What's this story about?"

"_Mr. Fu_." Said Choi Young, pointing at the boy sitting outside. The child was so self-conscious that whenever he heard his name been mentioned he would come into the room and try to defend his point or situation, so both Eun Soo and Choi Young called him Mr. Fu, to avoid his presence while sharing stories. Eun Soo furrowed her brows, what could the father have on the boy? He seemed agitated and concerned, but also amazed and amused. It was an odd mixture to see in Choi Young.

After his return from capital, and proclaiming that they had no need to return there, Choi Young had settled in the simple life of the country man; he was usually relaxed, he could be found sleeping almost everywhere while his youngest children were around playing, and he was obviously happy to simple be there. Eun Soo couldn't explain it, but she didn't need to; she loved the man and as long as he was there it didn't matter.

"What about Mr. Fu?"

"Haven't you wondered about _Missu_?" He asked setting the carafe down, the boy outside was swinging his legs obviously unaware of what his parents were talking about. While it was true that one day Young Jae started talking about _Missu_, Eun Soo discarded it as an imaginary friend; the boy would comment sometimes on how his winter robes felt soft, like _Missu's_; or that _Missu's_ breath was warm and smelled funny, or how he would roll around with _Missu_. Her children were all known for having imaginary friends; Lady Choi had offered to exorcise Tae Hyun so they could get rid of the ghost haunting him, but Eun Soo assured the boy would outgrow that particular phase. And he did; but Choi Young didn't seem to think Missu was an imaginary friend, no matter how many times Eun Soo explained they were going through the same thing they went with Tae Hyun.

"Choi Young I already told you, and I explained many times…"

"Missu is real."

The psychologist shut up and the mother stood up, the two parts of her personality were usually conflicted; the mother wanted to wrap around and protect her children, while the psychologist knew they had to grow and be independent. But Eun Soo had managed a balance between them. Choi Young had never managed to divide the warrior and the man, so he created the father; a man as strong as a warrior capable of destroying for the sake of his children, while gentle as a boy… It was strange but soothing to see. Eun Soo neared Choi Young, surprised with the news, and lifted her hand to her mouth.

"Missu is real."

"And how real." He said sighing , then turned to look at Young Jae, who was rolling around the hallway with the dogs the Suribang boys raised for the hunt, his glass of water set aside probably empty. "I got curious after I saw him pick out some rice cakes saying he needed to feed Missu, so I gave him two sweet red bean cakes, one for him and another for Missu, because I always thought he ate them both."

"Yes."

"But he said Missu didn't like red bean cake that I should give him a fish cake. So I thought he wanted to go in a picnic with this Missu. So also gave him water and a small basket to carry everything, you know how organized he can be."

"Yes I know!" She said, louder than really necessary, wishing he would get to the point.

"He took everything and some of the carbon sticks and paper I brought him and walked out the garden. I couldn't help myself, I was too curious so I followed him."

"Yes?"

"He went out through the back door, uphill for two minutes, and then through the small ridge, shy of the stream of water that leads to the lake I fish."

"This is getting too long, Choi Young, can you … hurry it up?"

"I'm almost there." He assured. "So I follow quietly, because I don't want him to hear me; and there he is, rolling around the grass with a huge lynx that was licking and purring at him."

Eun Soo turned white. Choi Young was expecting this so he too her by her shoulders and sat her down, then got her some water. "It seems weak and the boy is feeding it daily. It seems to love to bits."

"I'll rip him to bits! That's what it'll do!"

"The lynx is missing a leg and several teeth, it must have been the victim of hunters, so…"

"I don't care! That thing is too dangerous for the child!"

Choi Young got her to settle down, and sat beside her. "He's come so far with it, I think that for now we should just talk to him and explain how dangerous a wild animal can be. No matter if it's missing a tooth or two, that's why I'm telling you so you can talk to him."

"I can't talk to him, I'll end up scolding him for such a dangerous thing."

"I understand, I'll talk to him then."

"It's a wild cat! Do you have any idea how dangerous that is!"

"Yes, Imja, I know."

.  
.

The boy turned out to be more resourceful that either of the parents thought, even when forbidden into going anywhere close to Missu he kept sneaking out, with food, and Choi Young was forced to go after him and bringing him back forcefully. Eun Soo kept scolding the child, but the seven year old could only attempt to explain that without his help Missu would probably die. No matter how many times Choi Young attempted to explain that nature would take its course, that Missu would be fine, and that at the end of all things the lynx would turn violent on him, Young Jae just kept sneaking out. And they always noticed during dinner time when they called everyone to the table.

"Aigoo." Said Eun Soo softly, not surprised anymore, but either way she hurried to her husband, who was asleep on the balcony (as was usual at this time). "Choi Young-ssi."

He let out a loud hum of despair, was it time to go find the child again?

"Your son is missing."

"He's our son."

"When he's misbehaving he's your son." And she turned back, handed him the Precious Sword and pushed him to the garden. "go find him."

"Yes, yes." She urged he moved, and Choi Young simply stood, sword in hand, and yawning moved to the small back door. The boy continued to defy his parents, proof he was very brave, and foolish to extreme, but Choi Young had to give him kimchi points simply for bravely.

A small scream covered the forest, and Choi Young's head lifted, looking at the general direction of the sound, adrenaline suddenly pumped though his veins and Choi Young could feel the wind rushing past his ears as he moved, the scream echoing in his head as he reached the small hideout of that darned lynx. If it had done something to Young Jae he would personally skin it alive.

A minute later, he found himself with a very curious picture; there was Young Jae standing before the defenseless lynx, while a man was attempting to hunt it down. The boy was holding a stick, longer than he was, just as Choi Young had taught him. The man was chuckling darkly, holding the scabbard of a sword and murmuring how he would deal with the boy…

Until Choi Young tapped his shoulder and when the man turned, hit him so hard the hunter fell to the side unconscious. "Appa! He was trying to kill Missu…"

"You are in troubles as it is! How many times did I tell you not to come here!"

"Missu is injured!"

"What?"

"We have to help her!"

"_What_?"

.  
.

"Daddy!" Called Chung Hei as Choi Young walked through the gardens, followed closely by Young Jae; who was carrying his sword; both of them were bloody and sweaty, moving quickly. Chung Hei hurried to find her mother guiding her father through the house, and warning Eun Soo of _much blood_. When Choi Young walked into the small room Eun Soo had designated as emergency room the woman was brought back to her old house, when she had to heal a dog.

"How on earth did this happen?!"

"Just… just help it! It's dying."

"Omma! It's dying!" Called Young Jae moving to stand beside the wild cat's head, caressing it. Eun Soo pulled him away from the beast, large enough to cover her table, and stared at the bleeding animal. "Help her, Omma! Help her!" He said, pushing the woman's hand towards the animal.

"How could you bring it here?"

"He wouldn't drop it, just… try and see if you can help it if not we'll just… free it from its misery."

"It's a wild cat! What it if bites me!"

"It won't Omma! It has no teeth!"

"No teeth, Omma." Repeated Choi Young, looking down at the cat. "Just… try; I'll be here, in case it turns." He moved to hold back the cat while Eun Soo sighed in defeat, and was pushed by her youngest child towards the cat. She ordered Chung Hei to get some water, and found the injury on the large pet.

"It's not as bad as it looks, she's bleeding a lot but if we stitch it together…" She reached for the thread and Choi Young could release the pet's head. "What are you doing? Hold it down." She said worried, while the cat rumbled and set its head back on the table. Young Jae stepped forward and held the cat's head.

"See Omma, she won't bite."

"We'll see once we start stitching, child."

At the end of all things, Eun Soo was amazed at how docile the large cat was, and finished the stitching process without wasting much time. Blame in it in blood loss, she managed to bandage the large cat and then breathed out. The two children were asleep in the corner, while Choi Young watched her finish up the process. He leaned on the table and watched her lean against the counter behind her.

"Omma, she didn't bite."

"I noticed Appa."

"What do we do with it now, Omma?"

"I can't kill a patient."

"Technically it's not patient, but a special case." He said softly, as they looked at the cat. "It's leg healed properly if you asked me."

"I'm more amazed that it's still alive; it's too skinny."

"Should I get it some stew?"

"No, just meat, it needs the nourishment."

"Omoni, are we keeping this pet?"

"How can we explain to Young Jae that it died?" The cat lifted its head and groaned, making the two adults turn to it. "No one asked for your opinion, you be quiet." It turned to rest on its back, and they watched it purr and wait for either of them to pet its belly. "What did this kid did to this wild animal?"

Many good things happened after accepting the large cat into their household; there weren't rats in the gardens, the dogs seemed to stop peeing around the stairs leading to their room, and Young Jae slept all night in his bed; of course with the lynx snuggled comfortably against his back. Choi Young missed those nights the boy walked into their room in search of warmth, but after all Young Jae was growing to be a very caring man.

**In Between the Years  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***


	2. Chapter 2

**In Between the Years  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

It was one of the hardest missions he'd been given in his life.

To retrieve the enemy, without injury, was something not easily done without the simple negotiations. But this enemy of his was relentless, stubborn, and agile; Choi Young had never faced such a fearsome thing. He'd attempted all sorts of bribes, third party negotiations, setting simple traps and even investigating the enemy movements outside its habitat to know exactly how it would react if given a chance to escape…

It was no use; his daughter was the most elusive of prey.

"You have to bring her here, before she gets sick. Of all the kids she's the worst case!"

"I know; if I could only catch her."

"Wow, the mighty Commanding General of WooDalChi brought down to his knees by his eleven year old daughter…" And Eun Soo laughed, the doctor was currently scrubbing her baby son's head, listening to his complains about the water been too cold, the mixture of oils in his head smelled, and that it wasn't his fault.

"I know it wasn't your fault, child!" Called Choi Young, inspecting the next room, where Tae Hyun sat, arms lifted by his mother's command, in penance for his wrongdoings. "Yet you are also infected."

"I apologized already, how many more times…?"

"Get up, help me get your sister. There's little bugs jumping up and down her hair."

"Sure." Said Tae Hyun, happy to finally be left out of his confinement, and groaning when he attempted to get up. "Wow, this always makes my arms…" Choi Young hit him behind the head, and disgusted by the substance on his hair, cleaned his fingers on the boy's clothes. Tae Hyun, no matter how tall or old, will continue to be that silly boy running around the castle grounds, following his WooDalChi hyungs and saying silly things… Just like his mother.

"You deserve to hurt! What crazy fool would bring a doll infested with lice to the house!"

"I didn't know it was that bad! I did wash it!"

"To avoid lice you've got to boil everything; _everything_! In this cold we'll be without covers!"

"Omma, I'm sorry." Pouted Tae Hyun, whose hair was also covered in oil. Only the parents of the house were unaffected by the contagion, and Choi Young avoided them like the plague till today.

"Go, find your sister and make her run this way; if you manage to grab her call out and I'll help you with her."

"She's not _that_ agile… is she?"

"She's more agile than Dae Man right now; she's been learning how to climb trees from the lynx."

"Oh, how come you've got a pet now?"

"Go!" Said the father angrily, while Young Jae was finally released from the washing torture, and ordered to pick a towel and go to his father to have his hair dried and combed. Choi Young sat on the desk's chair, and picked up his seven year old son, struggling with his long hair and the small towel.

"Come here, Jun Hee, your turn." The boy stood from the corner he'd been sitting at; his father had been so surprised when the boy was covered in lice because of his constant visit to the Choi household, but considering who his '_girlfriend_' was, he was forced to stay there for the weekend. Washing his hair with oil infused with the smelly herbs and letting Eun Soo take care of his health. Choi Young had to admit that after Young Jae, Jun Hee was the kindness most sensitive boy in town; he just had no idea why his daughter had chosen him, but after all it was a good choice.

The boy was obedient, respectful, and very watchful with Chung Hei, he took care of Young Jae, and was always very polite. It was obvious the boy took after his father, and was mastering the swordplay real quickly, what please both Choong-sik and Choi Young. Eun Soo lathered the shampoo over the boy's head and started rant about how difficult it was to keep the children safe in Goryeo, it was such a simple thing, she'd commented, just to go to the store and buy some anti-lice shampoo.

"And now everything, from bedding to clothes must be boiled to avoid spreading! These kids really! How did you all manage to get so…"

"Just be thankful it is lice, and not ticks; those would have been life threatening."

"I should?" She said with a snarl. "At first I thought it was from that cat,"

"Lynx." Corrected Choi Young, absentmindedly, been ignored by his wife.

"… But then of course; I found that thing _your_ son brought."

"My son." Stated Choi Young, setting the towel aside to comb Young Jae's hair.

"When they misbehave…"

"They are your children…" They finished together, and Eun Soo laughed for real this time. "You know me too well Daejang."

"I know." He said without looking at her, combing the chocolate colored hair of his child. Choi Young was oddly brought to that day he'd combed the King's hair, and how similar the colors were, but Jae's hair was silkier, healthier and much softer. No doubt Choi Young's influence. He smiled and after a while stopped combing the now clean hair not finding lice or their little eggs, and started to braid it. "I think you are clean Young-ah," He said to the child, making him grin.

"Really?"

"How about you get cleaned one more time, and let your mom check you to see?"

"Alright." The boy was too easy, so compliant…

"I'm more worried about that sister of yours right now." Eun Soo rinsed Jun Hee's hair and gave a little inspection. "I think you are clean too." She announced, and picked a towel to dry his hair. She was about to send him to the general, so his hair could be combed and braided, when a scream rang through the grounds. Everyone turned to see Tae Hyun walking with much struggles, towards them; the ladies who were working boiling and fixing the clothes and everything had stood from their work area, watching the strange scene unfolding before them. Tae Hyun had managed to capture his sister, who was clawing at his back to avoid a bath and have her hair clean at all cost. He was struggling to keep her in his arms, while the girl bit, growled, screamed, and kicked, even when he was ordering her to stop it.

Choi Young's hand were holding the towel Jun Hee had over his head, Eun Soo watching in amazement as her oldest son, the third strongest man in town, struggled to control an eleven year old girl. Chun Hei screamed, hit her brother's side and while the man bent over in pain, she managed to fall from his arms, but Tae Hyun quickly took hold of her again, and lifted her, back pressed against his chest. And that proved to be his undoing. The girl, in desperation, seeing how she was within her father's reach, started kicking harder. Her foot connected, very hard, where it counted and Tae Hyun fell to his knees; but his arms held tight onto the girl.

Choi Young had to commend his son on his will to capture the girl.

Enough was enough; Choi Young stood and with a strong grip took hold of his daughter, who struggled against him, but it was a losing battle; and yelped as her father dunk her into the cold barrel of water her mother was using to clean heads.

"Mother!" Called Tae Hyun, groaning in pain. "Don't expect grandchildren from me."

"Talk to your father, he will give you some tips; he must have had his share amount of sensitive injuries in his days; I'm sure you'll manage to have kids. If you would only get a girlfriend."

"I'm wet!" Screamed Chun Hei, now still and obviously wet, once she surfaced from the barrel.

"If you haven't created such a big scene you would probably be dry…" Said Choi Young to his daughter, shook her head and made him move back, as if disgusted. "Yah, punk! You'll get those bugs all over the floor!"

"That oil smells!" She whined, using her crying tactic to fool her father, but Choi Young only stared at her, apparently about to break… but a pair of motherly hands, full of the smelly oil covered her hair. Defeated the girl decided it was better to stay and play with the water in the barrel while her mother worked her magic.

"Hyung, will you survive?" Asked Young Jae crouching to touch his brother's face tenderly.

"Young Jae, you are the only one who cares for me."

"It's enough theatrics. Once your mother is done with Hee-ah, clean the oil from your hair." Said Choi Young, smiling at his pained son, while Young Jae sat on the ground to let Tae Hyun rest his head on his little lap. "Come here Jun Hee, let's get your hair braided." Said Choi Young, realizing his daughter wouldn't cause any more troubles for now. The boy approached him carefully and sat between Choi Young's legs, letting the man work with the comb.

"Dad how come you haven't treated your hair?" asked Chung Hei staring at her father in a mixture of annoyance and pouting.

"Your father is getting smeared with oil too, don't worry."

"Omma, too?"

"Yes, Omma too." That made Chung Hei smile. "Maybe you four can take care of us."

"No, I don't think so." Said Choi Young, shaking his head.

.  
.

The heat of the day dried the clothes before sunset. So the house was busy with setting bedding and covering pillows, even folding clothes and socks. But soon enough the children, all of them (even the grown one), were sleeping; the day had been hectic and the parents tired sat on their balcony, watching the soft autumn's rain fall over the garden. Eun Soo held a cup of tea, while resting against the wooden beam, thunder suddenly hit the grounds, and she yelped, making Choi Young look at her in surprise. He'd never heard her yelp because of thunder, she cherished it; so she chuckled, and sipped her tea, looking nervously at the grounds.

"Imja?"

"Mm?"

"Is everything alright?"

"I'm cold." She said softly, and finished her tea, as a matter of fact she was surprised he hadn't offered his shoulder for her to rest; so she started to think of her warmth, his electricity and how much he seemed to change, yet stay the same… When thunder hit and she was suddenly spooked by thunder… but she her husband was thunder, and lightning, and this beautiful rain.

"Come Imja, let's clean the oil from our heads, only then will you rest against my shoulder and be warm."


	3. Chapter 3

**In Between the Years  
**_***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***_

_**Author's Ramblings: Notes at the end.**_

.

The cry for help filled the air a bit after dinner had started.

Choi Young was the first to react, he had been trained to do so, and he let the desperate child in. He guided the boy towards the dining area and watched him drop to his knees next to Eun Soo.

"Noona is giving birth!" He claimed, desperately, and was offered some water by Eun Soo.

"When did she start having pains?" Asked Eun Soo calmly, watching the boy drink the cup of water.

"Around an hour ago." Eun Soo nodded, and turned to finish her meal.

"Are you hungry? Would you like to eat something?" She asked the boy, who looked at the table set before him and nodded, obviously hungry. Eun Soo asked Chung Hei to go find some dishes for the boy while Choi Young sat down at the head of the table, a little surprised.

"Imja, won't you go help this woman give birth?"

"She's a first time mother; labor will take some more time." She explained and reached for the broiled meat, eating as if nothing were happening. Tae Hyun appeared from the side and sat beside Young Jae, who looked at his older brother with curiosity; then, when Chung Hei returned while dangling the dishes with both hands, the little boy did the same. People around him were too busy to notice, but he watched every single one of them, even the newcomer; and then finished his meal in silence.

Eun Soo served the boy who had just ran in and placed a big bowl of rice before him and offered some vegetables, but the boy dug into his rice nodding while Chung Hei pulled a bit of veggies towards the boy. "You can have mine, I don't like them." She grumbled at that and continued her meal.

"I want a bowl." Murmured Tae Hyun, who had been sleeping in the backroom, and hadn't eaten anything since lunchtime. Tae Hyun attempted to steal Young Jae's meal but the boy simply pulled away, and when Tae Hyun tried again, he stood and sat on his father's lap. Choi Young called for his oldest son's attention and Tae Hyun turned to him. "Your mother has to go to town, escort her."

"Alright." He answered and stood to find himself a bowl. Eun Soo turned to her daughter.

"Chung Hei, eat and get ready. You are coming with me too."

"What? Why?"

"Because…you said you wanted to learn, so you are coming with me."

"But it's already late."

"Take an umbrella; it looks like it will rain soon." Suggested Choi Young, and picked some meat, placing it in Young Jae's bowl. The boy thanked him while Choi Young placed a piece of freshly grilled meat over the rice the messenger boy was eating.

"Dad, give me some meat." Asked Tae Hyun, and offered the bowl he's brought from the kitchen. Choi Young could have ignored him, but he didn't, and placed a piece of grilled meat over his son's rice.

"Take an umbrella, you'll regret it if you don't."

"The night is clear, why bother?" Said Tae Hyun, digging into his meal; Choi Young sighed.

"Then, we'll see what happens."

.  
.

"Daddy, can I bathe with you?" Asked Young Jae, just as the rain had started the break and echoed in the ceiling; Choi Young was looking up at the ceiling and was glad his girls had decided to listen to him, while his son must be an annoyed drenched mess right now. The boy walked into Choi Young' study, carrying his little tub and towel, and a little boat toy Tae Hyun had brought his brother from his latest trip to… wherever it was he went to. Lighting has started to cover the darkness of the gardens outside and the boy, who was afraid of thunder, had been attempting to stay close to Choi Young, but unwilling to admit he was afraid. "I'll wash your back." The boy offered, smiling brightly.

"Well that is an offer that's difficult to refuse." And standing, Choi Young picked the boy up, just as thunder echoed in the high roof, making the boy stiffen and then giggle as his father kissed his cheek. "Are you scared?"

"Just a tiny little bit."

"I have told you that there is no need to be afraid, thunder and rain are outside; and we are safely inside." He spoke softly, walking towards the bathroom; Young Jae nodded while listening, and once set on the ground of the bathroom, set his wooden tub on the ground. "The sound you hear is just the echo of something that happened a long time ago." He wanted the child to know that he was safe, and that after all what had caused the sound had happened a while back; alright, maybe a few seconds back, but he didn't need know that now, right?

Finally underwater, Choi Young felt his muscles relax and a sigh of relief left him. Lately his back had been giving him problems, and while Eun Soo told him it was something related to age, which he doubted, he was just tired of walking around and doing nothing.

Choong-Sik used to indoctrinate the WooDalChi that idleness is one of the greatest sins of WooDalChi, while it was comforting for Choi Young that his second in command took this upon himself, so Choi Young didn't have to, now the General had to admit he should have taken some lessons. Not aht he was totally idle but it would give him something to do now that he was 'retired' or so Eun Soo kept saying. Young Jae slid closer and hid next to his father's side looking to the side of his father's hand. He soon placed his hand over Choi Young's and looked at the long slim fingers, the callused palm, and picked the limb up; Choi Young turned to look at him with curiosity.

"Daddy, how come you are so tall?"

"The fates blessed me with height."

"They blessed Hyung and Noona too, right?"

"I guess."

"Then how come I'm so small?" Choi Young hadn't expected that.

"Well you are still very young, we don't know how much you'll grow."

"But Soo Ha is already tall, and I am older."

"Then I guess you took after your mother." Nervous Choi Young hoped the boy would be happy with that answer. For a few seconds he was quiet; and then turned.

"And my hair?" He asked, and his father just dunked his head under water, getting him wet. The boy surfaced while laughing and asked again.

"You took after my father's hair."

"From grandpa?" Choi Young nodded. "Did grandpa have straight hair too?"

"Yes, we took after him."

"My skin is like Shashai, right?"

"Yes." It was funny how the boy kept looking for clues of his origin, and right now it was making Choi Young very nervous. But logic seemed to make its way into his little mind; and he desperately seeks in those he knew for clues. "And you have skinny legs like your mother."

"But I'm getting stronger!"

"Yes you are." The boy had started training, just like Tae Hyun had, with his father when he turned the sessions were interrupted a few times for their visit to the capital and then for winter, his legs and arms were getting stronger. He will soon be wilding a sword without shaking under its weight.

"I mut look a lot like grandpa and grandma, right? I don't look like Hyung or Noona."

Choi Young watched the boy, brighter than any other kid at his age, make sense of his looks and the difference between himself and those around him. "You took a lot after your mother." Assured Choi Young, but he wasn't thinking of Eun Soo; the child had taken a lot after Nogook, he was slim, pale, the shape of his eyes and even nose were like the former Queen's. But his hair and the color of his eyes… he also looked like Gongmin.

"Really? Mommy was cute when she was growing up then! She says I'm so cute!" Choi Young smiled, and turned the boy around to scrub his back.

"You are very handsome. I think I haven't seen such a handsome boy since Tae Hyun." Informed Choi Young, picking the soap up as the boy stood so his father could scrub better. Outside the rain started to fall harder and the sound echoed in the bathroom, while the boy hummed.

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Why are girls different from boys?"

Well tonight continued to prove to be a little challenging. Choi Young cleared his throat. "What do you mean Young Jae?"

"Well, Mommy said I couldn't bathe with her anymore because she's a girl, and I'm a boy."

"That's true, it's the same for me and Chung Hei."

"But you bathe with Mommy." Whined the boy, confused.

"Well, Mommy and Daddy can bathe together."

"Why?"

_That's a very good question, child_. "Because we are married."

"Ah, so I have to marry Mommy to bathe with her?"

"Young Jae you can't marry your mother."

"Why not?"

"Because she's married to me." The boy was quiet for a full minute.

"Then what's the difference?"

"Well," This kid would be the death of him. Unsure on how to answer, Choi Young remembered that failed conversation with Tae Hyun and decided not to take that approach again; after all Imja would probably talk to the boy about the function of their… differences. "You see, we men have a penis, while girls don't."

"Then how do they pee?"

"Well, girls have to sit down. That's why it's so difficult for them to go outdoors."

"Is that why Mommy and Chung Hei run home sometimes?" Choi Young bit his lip to keep from laughing.

"Yes, sometimes."

"That sucks!" Said the boy surprised. "What else?"

"Girls have breasts. We don't, so we must give girls their privacy."

"But I used to see Mommy's breasts."

"Yes, because she was breastfeeding you, but now you are big and don't have to breastfeed anymore. So you don't have to see Mommy's breast again."

"I can't touch them?" This boy was bright, but also very innocent.

"I think you should ask first, just in case."

"Ok. How about Chung Hei, can't I touch…?"

"No, never. You ask to touch Mommy's, but never ever touch another girl's breasts." If Eun Soo were here she might give him the evil eye; this statement could potentially harm his child, but he didn't care, he wanted the subject to end. The boy nodded and promised to always ask before touching his mother's breasts, and was quiet until Choi Young finished scrubbing his back, which wasn't very long.

"Then what do I do when… when…?"

"When what?"

"Well… It's embarrassing." The boy, grinning like a fool, turned to his father. "You know…" And he pointed below the belt. "It stands up. And sometimes doesn't want to go down."

Was his baby boy talking about erections? No way…!

"What do you mean?" Was all Choi Young could ask, too stunned.

"When I wake up, before I pee, it's… hard." Fates, he was talking about erections. Choi Young blushed fiercely, he was fifty and blushing while talking about body functions with his son; so… he just danced around the subject.

"Does it hurt when you pee?"

"No. But sometimes it's difficult."

"Well, it's normal for that to happen. You don't have to be embarrassed. When that happens it is because he's happy. It's called _erection_, Young Jae, they are normal."

"_Irrection_?" Asked Young Jae, making sure he got the term right, which obviously… he didn't.

"_Erection_." Emphasized Choi Young, reaching for a pail with cold water to calm down his blush.

"Every time I have one I can't put my pants well; _irrections_ are annoying."

"Yes they are."

The boy gasped, eyes wide, obviously surprised. "You have _irrections_ too?" He asked in a low voice, and Choi Young had to keep himself from laughing. He nodded before talking;

"Of course I do, it means everything is working fine; that your body is healthy."

"Then can I see yours?"

"No!" refused Choi Young promptly, pulling a little away from the kid making the kid laugh. "It's something personal Young Jae, you don't just… compare."

"But…"

"It's the same Young Jae, only… bigger."

"But all my friends have seen their dad's…"

"Well I'm making sure you don't tell anyone about mine." But of course the boy had a quick answer for that.

"Soo Ha saw his dad's and said it's real big." Commented the boy, talking about Deok Man's son, who was Young Jae's age, and apparently had the same _annoying_ problem. "He said that it was really…"

"I don't want to know!" Said Choi Young, lifting his hand and using a tone which basically attempted to end the conversation. Young Jae pouted but remained quiet, obviously thinking of questions to ask. This was the reason why children made him nervous at this age; they asked and told the strangest things. There were a few moments of silence, in which Young Jae had the little boat floating in the water and Choi Young finally relaxed.

"Then Hyung has them too?"

"I believe he does." For some reason talking about this particular aspect of Tae Hyun's body or health, was very uncomfortable. For the first time in his history as caretaker or parent, Choi Young was talking with a kid of erections and health issues. Wasn't Young Jae still six? Wasn't he supposed to play and ask why the sky was blue or something?

"Then I'll ask Hyung to show me his."

"Why would you…?" Choi Young decided not to ask, and let the matter die. So he sank and got his hair wet, once he resurfaced he looked at Young Jae. "You said you would scrub my back?"

"Yeah," Answered the boy, grabbing the soap, it slid off his hand and he sank to get it. As soon as he surfaced he giggled while looking at his father. "Daddy I saw yours!"

.  
.

That night, while thunder and lightning rumbled in the sky, Young Jae hurried in his pajamas towards his father's room, carrying his gray tiger plush he slid the door open. "Daddy, won't you be lonely without Mommy in bed?" Choi Young had to chuckle. He just wanted to sleep with him.

"I think, but only a bit."

"Should I keep you company for the night?"

"That would be real nice of you, Young Jae." The boy hurried to slide the door closed, as Choi Young lifted his covers and helped the boy in. Young Jae quickly claimed the space that was Eun Soo's, his little head snuggling on the thick pillow. "Would you like me to tell you a story?"

"No, I'm good."

"Does that mean you'll sing yourself to sleep?"

"Maybe." Admitted the boy shyly, and was covered by Choi Young. "Daddy, can I ask you another question?"

Oh boy. "Yes, go ahead."

"Do Mommy and Chung Hei have _irrections_ too?"

"No, only boys have erections."

"Alright."

"Is that it?" Choi Young sounded surprised. The boy never asked just one question.

"Yeah, I guess girls giggle a lot because they don't have _irrections_ that annoy them, right?" Choi Young had to laugh, that was just too innocent from the kid's part.

"I guess you are right. Now listen, Young Jae, Don't ask your mother or any girl about this, understood?"

"Why? You said it was nothing to be embarrassed about."

"We men have our secrets and girls have theirs, trust me."

"Awright." Choi Young smiled at the boy and turned, blowing the candle providing light out. He get into bed, and covered his aching body, sighing and turning to make sure Young Jae was covered. "Good night, Daddy."

"Good night, Jae Jun." The boy sighed and softly started to hum a song that lulled them both to sleep.

.  
.

Tae Hyun returned early in the morning, mumbling about the damn rain that wouldn't stop, and stopped his father from talking as he crossed the house's threshold. Eun Soo sighed as she approached, holding Chung Hei close so she wouldn't get wet.

"Good morning, Daddy." Called the girl, and Choi Young welcomed the girl with a hug and a kiss to her hair. "I'm hungry, is there some breakfast?"

"I believe there is; go take off those wet shoes, and put on some warm socks, alright?"

"Alright." The girl hurried in, obeying her father's command as she called for the Ajumma who helped around to serve her some breakfast. Eun Soo closed the umbrella she carried and was welcomed home with a quiet yet loving kiss.

"Good morning, Imja. How did it go?"

"She had a boy."

"I hope she is ready for that kid."

"What?"

"I have an amusing tale for you."

"Oh really?"

At that moment Tae Hyun walked to his father, and cleared his throat; Choi Young turned to his son, serious. For some reason Tae Hyun was holding his pants up. "Why did you tell Young Jae to ask me to show him my wee-wee?"

Eun Soo's eyes widened, and Choi Young just sighed. "You are a man now, Tae Hyun; you should call it by name."

"Fine then, why did you tell Young Jae to ask me to show him Mr. Happy."

"What's this about?" Asked Eun Soo, looking up at Choi Young, who was still looking at an annoyed Tae Hyung.

"Mommy!" Cried Young Jae, hurrying to hug his mother's legs. "I know what an _irrection_ is!" Announced the boy happily, making Tae Hyung yelp and cover his mouth, while Choi Young sighed.

"What's this talk about erections going on in my house?" Choi Young wouldn't look at her in the eye. "I leave you guys alone for twelve hours…"

"I'm very proud of our talk, Imja. I explained things clearly to Young Jae."

"Even how to clean himself?"

"This is so embarrassing." Groaned Tae Hyun, moving away. "My mother talking about… wee-wees."

"I gave you that wee-wee, remember?"

"Mommy it's called a penis." Young Jae stated.

That was Choi Young's cue to move quietly into the house.

.  
_**Author's Ramblings**__: I want to let you all know that I have three beta readers/ editors. They are wonderful people that help me try and stop being stubborn and actually edit/fix/etc my stories. And out of this piece I got a really good laugh with their reactions. I must admit that it might be a crazy topic; and I spent several hours in the internet searching if this was even possible. Can children, young boys (six year olds or even younger) have erections? If there is a doctor out there, please come forward!  
Since I'm writing this before posting I'll hear your replies later on.  
As a matter of fact boy can even have erections in utero. Want proof? Just remove spaces: www. cafe mom journals /read /1666032 /10_Weird_ pregnancy_ facts_ no_ one_ tells_ you_ about_

_I read countless accounts of mothers who couldn't close diapers, with babies running naked wanting to show off their little happy friends, of kids asking during dinner or in the middle of a full supermarket, and I laughed when one of the kids actually commented it was annoying.  
As you see there's more to little boys than meets the eye.  
All this just to say that I have gained a new respect for mothers. :D_


	4. Chapter 4

**In Between the Years  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

_**Author's Ramblings**: This is another chapter for Choi Young to bond with his children, I want to warn you that this small arc of the story (in four or five chapters) will contain some images that might be sensitive to some. I will be posting a small notice ... and hope you don't hate me. :D_

.  
.

When Choi Young was six years old he was ashamed to sit on his father's lap.

His father's beard tickled his forehead, his strong arms were carefully holding him, and his hard chest kept him hidden from intrusive eyes… yet beyond the embarrassment, Choi Young knew there was no safer place for him to be. Young Jae was seven now, almost eight, and he still sat at his father's lap, drawing intently in a piece of paper Choi Young had given him. The boy didn't seem embarrassed to be there, as a matter of fact he was pretty comfortable, and already used to sit and draw the day away, happy to spend it in silence with his father. Choi Young himself was reading a few letters he'd received from capital (mostly from the WooDalChi who had remained with their families there), and smiled at the memories their written words evoked in him. It was good to know the capital was well, there were battles of wits and sometimes war, but for now there was peace and quiet. Unable to help himself, Choi Young kissed Young Jae's forehead, and the boy giggled.

"Daddy's hairy." He said softly, and finished his creation. "Daddy, look."

"Let's see." Said Choi Young softly, taking the piece of paper and gently listing it to his eyelevel. It was a small illustration of a family; all of them holding hands, apparently walking towards the house. The path leading to the house was so lifelike Choi Young had to wonder how the boy managed to match the colors with real life ones. Young Jae was gifted, just like his biological father, with the arts of drawing and painting. Choi Young expected him to become a great scholar, his mother however wished he would become a great painter and sell lots of his works of arts so she could be rich.

No, maybe the child was bound to stay by his mother and be a physician as well? He was obviously very bright… "Do you like it, daddy? It's for you." Announced Young Jae making Choi Young smile.

"It is very beautiful, I shall keep it well."

"Alright." The boy reached for another paper, and bit his lower lip while fixing the ink to work with. His carefully kept well of ink was drying up and Choi Young considered offering some of his, so the child's creation didn't stop, but apparently the boy had been aware of this little fact. "Daddy, are we going to the market soon?"

"I think we are, this weekend the new shipment of herbs arrives and your mother wants to go."

"I want to buy ink, can we go to the store I like?"

"Of course. There will be festival next month, did you know that?"

"Yeah, Chung Hei told me a few times. I wanna see the little boats with lights floating on the river."

"You'll get your chance, we are going and we'll have lots of sweet red bean cakes."

The boy laughed, agreeing, Choi Young kissed the boy's head, and his eyes turned to see his hands covered in ink, making the father smile. "You should go clean up, your mother will soon call for dinner."

"Do I have to? Chung Hei doesn't clean up." Said the child, surprising Choi Young.

"She doesn't, huh?"

"No, but don't tell her I told."

"Of course not." Choi Young closed his book, and set it over his desk, announcing their time together was over. He had to get his daughter and sit her down for a nice cleanliness chat. "Go clean your hands and face, you've got ink all over you." It was a lie, the boy had smudged of ink here and there, his fingers mostly, and only one stain on his nose, but his clothes were clean. The boy didn't complain, and leaving his father's lap, hurried on the direction to the bathroom. Even when almost eight, Young Jae looking like a six year old child, thing that let the parents know he'll be short, but he was wise beyond his years. Choi Young sighed and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

It was that nightmare bothering him, he'd been having it for a month now and for some reason it unnerved him. It was the reason he allowed Young Jae to sit on his lap today, while he attempted to show the child how well loved he was…

The dream started with an odd visit through is memory; he walked through the castle grounds, finding them empty. The lights of dusk, or dawn, were covering the ground and the yellow and oranges were tinting the skies, while the call of crows filled the air. Choi Young wore black robes, he didn't remember having own these robes…

Then the sound reaches him, and he hurries following the echo of the wailing. His hands free to open doors and shove furniture out of the way, while the sound of his child's cries echoed in the hallways and rooms. The day dies as he searches and in the middle of the night he finally shoves open a locked door, and find his child on the middle of this huge room… Wearing Goryeo clothes and sobbing uncontrollably; his chocolate colored hair tightly gathered in a bun over his head, wrapped with gold of the Prince's crown. He was pale and thin, he was crying and alone, the thick stream of tears sliding down his cheeks while his silk covered hands tried to clean his face. He'd been crying for a while now…

The image was on its own, heartbreaking, and Choi Young couldn't really stand it. So he called out for him, but his voice was muted, even when his mouth opened forming words, nothing was heard. He tried several times, and when he couldn't reach him verbally; he attempted to move to get closer, but his body was suddenly frozen and as hard as he tried to move, there was just no way he could reach the child. The boy continued to cry, the sound torturing his soul for a few more minutes…

Until he could finally wake up. The first few nights he woke up breaking a cold sweat, breathing hard and confused, by now he'd learned to wake up and be still not bothering Imja who slept peacefully beside him; but every night he would wake up and check on his children.

It was a relief to find neither crying.

While Chun Hei was sprawled over her bed, her covers and pillows all over the floor (she even slept like Imja), Young Jae would be snuggled to the lynx, both looking quite content with their deal in life.

.  
.

It was a small family tradition; the Choi household would arrive to the market and the children, all of them, would turn to Choi Young and ask for a coin to buy something. Since the children, no matter their behavior, always did their chores at home, Choi Young considered this their allowance. So he would give every child one or two coins, depending how things were for them. Eun Soo also got some money, usually a small silk bag, and everyone would just go their merry ways. Everyone knew them, so they were safe, specially the children. Choi Young always carried out business at town, and it gave the children time to browse around for as long as they wanted.

Today, Choi Young had no business, and simply walked around listening to the newest information around the market place. Spies and Suribang always kept careful watch of the borders, and vendors always had something to say…

"Appa, Appa!" Said the soft voice, making Choi Young turn surprised to his youngest. The boy took hold of Choi Young's robe and pulled. "Come with I want to show you something!" He announced, urging Choi Young to stop his conversation and follow. The general stopped the boy several times, listening to important information, and was forced to hold the boy down for a few moments, his hand covered the boy's head and attempting to hold him down. But the boy was adamant, and continued to struggle until Choi Young managed to finish the talk and finally turned to Young Jae.

"What, what is it? I am busy can you not tell!" Said Choi Young looking down at the embarrassed boy. "Well?"

"I saw something."

"What?"

"Something I want." He said, melting into an embarrassed, smiling mess. Dragged by the boy Choi Young found himself in the familiar path to Young Jae's favorite shop; it was a small store, where inks and paper were sold. It was the only one in town and with the small schooling system they were using the merchandise didn't last long on the small shelves. The owner also sold carbon sticks, drawing materials and specialized calligraphy brushes, things only found in the capital. The father wasn't surprise he was there, the owner already knew him well, but the child always had his wide amazed eyes at whatever he saw there… "This, Daddy, this!" Said Young Jae, pointing at a medium size chest.

It was full to the brim with different items. There was a large collection of calligraphy and drawing brushes, in all sizes and shapes in three different cases, Choi Young wondered if there were supposed to be so many types, there was also sticks of ink, a water dish, a large ink stone, a couple paper weights, a spoon shaped mixer, sticks of ink wrapped in lovely colors, a paper book, practice sheets for writing, and (for what the store owner said) lots of papers. The boy eyes glowed with everything in the set and his hand fisted on Choi Young's sleeve, obviously the child wanted the set, which was quite expensive. The price almost got Choi Young, who never thought much of money, to hold his chest in pain. Almost.

"But for you, General, I'm willing to make a concession." Choi Young turned to the man.

"Whatever you mean?"

"Your son has always been a faithful customer, so I am willing to make you a discount." Even with the discount the man offered the prize was too high. "I will even change the practice sheets for better quality paper, because I know he is not a beginner, what do you say?"

Choi Young sighed, and turned to look at the hopeful Young Jae. "It's too expensive," he said softly, making the boy pout. "But," That got both the seller and the boy to turn to him. Choi Young carefully crouched before his son and held his shoulders. "Let's make a deal; I will pay for half of it, right now and the vendor will keep it, until you can pay the other half."

"But I only have this coin." He said, showing his father the coin he'd given Young Jae earlier.

"Then you will work and find the money, I'm sure you can find plenty of jobs around the market, and at the farms." Suggested Choi Young, making the boy nod. "Do we have a deal?"

"Alright, Daddy, I'll try my best!" And Young Jae turned to the man. "Here Ajusshi, can you keep the chest well while I find the money?"

"Of course I will!" Said the man happily, taking the coin and nodding at Choi Young.

.  
.

"A job? Really?" Asked Eun Soo, amazed at the deal her husband had managed to make with her youngest child. "I don't know Choi Young, isn't he too little?"

"Weren't you the one who said I should stop babying him? I'm sure he'll be fine. He is a hard worker and likes to help around the house, I have no doubt he'll find other people to help around too."

"I just don't want people taking advantage of him." Said Eun Soo worried.

"I just wanted to let you know, in case he comes asking if you need help at the clinic. Honestly I think he has more than enough brushes, but he is running out of ink, and he has to take responsibility for his own hobbies."

"He's a child. At least in my time he is still a child, now he's… even wilding a sword. I never understood that, how can you treat a baby like that!"

"We had the same discussion with Tae Hyun, we are not having it again."

"Dad!" Called Chung Hei, appearing at the door. "Aboji is here."

Choi Young lifted his eyebrow at his daughter, and looked out, where Choong-sik was been greeted by the maid. "Choong-sik is not your father! He is your uncle!"

"He will be when I marry! Mom I'm going to play with Jun Hee!"

"Careful where you go to play, and don't drag Missu with you, she doesn't like you!"

.  
.

For the next month it wasn't strange to watch Young Jae, practice every morning with his father, and then run out the property's gate. He'd gotten many small jobs around the market and farmers, as his father had promised, but not due to the fact he was Choi Young's child, but because he was a reliable well behaved boy. The man from the ink shop even offered him a small job, cleaning used brushes, sweeping the floors, and keeping everything well stocked. Choong-sik called the boy over to help carry the stock's feed, to help gather and store the harvest, and even to wash the horses. Eun Soo did her little part, and took him to the clinic, so he could clean around, bring the buckets of water, and help his mother sort herbs and prepare medicine. He was a hard worker; many praised him for this, and willing to help everyone.

Still he was short to pay the magic box full of goodies, but the vendor assured him that he wouldn't sell it, and was keeping it well stored for him.

.  
.

After another nightmare, Choi Young peeked into his youngest child's room, finding Young Jae huddled against the lynx that was licking its leg while not bothering the child. When Choi Young slid into the room it turned, and mewled softly at the man, who moved to pull the child over his pillow, and cover him with the thick duvet. It was fall, and the chilly winds snuck through the small holes of the windows making the room colder than usual. Slowly, without waking the child, Choi Young fixed the covers around Young Jae making sure he was well covered, and once the lynx realized it wasn't the only source of warmth for the boy, it stood and jumped off the bed. Quietly both the lynx and Choi Young walked out the room. It was quiet parental tradition he and Eun Soo had, to check on the children once they woke up…

"She's not in!" Said Eun Soo, frantically moving towards Choi Young. "Chung Hei is not in her bed!"


	5. Chapter 5

**In Between the Years  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

_**Author's Ramblings**__: This is another chapter for Choi Young to bond with his children; I want to warn you that this small arc of the story (in four or five chapters) will contain some images that might be sensitive to some. The following chapter contains images that might offend or enrage some. While I think it's part of parenthood I ask you to please read through the entire chapter before deciding to drop the story. Thanks!_

.  
.

"What?" Asked the father, before moving with quick strides to his baby girl's room. The bed was empty; the covers cold, Choi Young grabbed the girl's pillow and turned.

"She's not at the garden, or the kitchen! She's not in the house!" Said Eun Soo, distraught, "My baby girl is gone!" Choi Young had practically witnessed the girl going to bed, she's kissed him goodnight and yawning walked to her room, waving at him. It made no sense to have her suddenly gone. "You don't think she was kidnapped?" cried out Eun Soo, eyes wide in fear.

"No, of course not." Choi Young tried to ease her worry, but the thought had been planted and he could not erase it from his mind. "Who would want to kidnap her? Why?"

"Because she's our daughter! Slave traders could have snuck in, and stolen her! She is too pretty, or my girl!"

"Slave traders? It is a safe town, Imja." Who would dare attack the WooDalChi town? Choi Young had dealt with slave traders before, they weren't as bright as to sneak into the General's house, which was surrounded on all sides by guards, to steal one child. They would have killed both parents and taken both children, why just one? But her words continued to stir some unrealistic worries. With everything he's had to live through, the kind of things he'd seen… Kidnapping a child, or both children, was possible in this world.

"Young Jae? How about my boy?" she said, moving to the boy's room, and sliding the door loudly, but the boy was a heavy sleeper and barely noticed. She sighed in relief, then turned to Choi Young. "He's in his bed…"

"I know, close the door; I'll get dressed and go out to search for Chun Hei, you stay here and wait in case she returns."

"Where could she have gone?!"

"I don't know, Imja!" He said taking her arms, "You have to calm down." Eun Soo shuddered in his arms, calming down as tears slid down her face.

Someone will pay for those tears.

An hour later, with a small group of people searching all over town, Choi Young returned home to see if the girl had turned up. The sun was just rising on the horizon, and Eun Soo was standing in the gardens, waiting for either her child or her husband to appear. When he saw her standing here he sighed in frustration; it was not possible to have his child gone… "Did you find anything? Anything at all?" Asked Eun Soo, hurrying towards him; Choi Young didn't need answer; she could see the answer in his face. Her face twisted into pain and she hammered her forehead against his chest. "Choi Young, how could this be happening to us? Haven't we gone through enough?"

Hurrying steps made Choi Young turn, and with Eun Soo in hands, he found Choong-sik and Yue hurrying towards them. "Choi Young-ssi!" He said, looking worried. "Have you seen Jung Hee? Please tell me he's here!" The woman fell on Eun Soo's arms, also crying; obviously their child was also missing.

"What…? No, he's not here! I was hoping Chung Hei was at your house!" Said Choi Young loudly,

"He's not there… He was last night, but he's not there!"

"Just like Chung Hei."

"They could have been stolen!" Cried Yue making Eun Soo agree, both men shook their heads.

"There is just no way that could have happened!"

"Where else would they be?"

"All the other children are around, why not them?"

"Young Jae is here?"

"Yes, he's in his room…"

"My dear lord… you don't think they eloped, do you?" Suggested Yue, making everyone go quiet. Choi Young was pale, quiet, while Choong-sik gasped with the idea.

"They are not the kind of children to do that! They are still too young!"

"It's the only explanation!"

"I don't think my daughter would just elope!"

"What are you suggesting; that my child stole her away?"

"Well, he's the one who keeps visiting!"

"Because your daughter keeps forcing him to come over! She could have been the one with the idea to elope!"

"How dare you insult my daughter's honor that way!?" Choi Young took a step forward, hand grasping the handle of his sword, while Choong-sik moved towards him, eyes full of fire and willing to attack; both wives attempted to stop the imminent fight… Just as the door to the house opened and Chung Hei appeared, yawning and stirring.

"What's with all the noise?" She asked, as her mother stared at her in surprise. Young Jae appeared behind her, eyes cast down and biting his lip. Choi Young breathed out in relief and moved towards his daughter, along with Eun Soo; the mother pulled the girl into a tight hug, while the girl just smiled. "What is it?"

"Where have you been?" Asked Choi Young, staring down at her while Eun Soo did a physical check, turning the girl around and touching her arms and legs, finding not a scratch or a hair out of place.

"I was sleeping. I heard all the noise…"

"_Where_ have you been?" Asked the father again, while Choong-sik turned, having heard some noise and watching his oldest son dragging his youngest child up the path to the house. Both he and Yue hurried towards them, forgetting about the fight that almost took place.

"I was with Young Jae," Announced Chung Hei, making both her parents stop their inspection and stare at her. Choi Young frowned and turned from his daughter to his youngest child, and back to stare at the girl. The boy had his eyes still cast down, "I had a nightmare, and I went to sleep with him because I was scared." Eun Soo was so surprised her arms dropped and turned to Young Jae.

"Jae-jun? Is this true?" Choi Young remained quiet, watching the quiet exchange; when the boy finally nodded, biting his lips, pain and amazement spread inside him.

"She came in crying and we slept together." Said Young Jae, not looking at either of them, Choi Young silently gasped in surprise, eyes closing. Eun Soo stood, and stared at both her children; with this single event she could boast both her youngest children had lied to her in one single moment.

Their children were lying to them. The knowledge broke both parent's heart.

"I can't believe this." Whispered Eun Soo, her own face showing pain. "My children lying to me?" Chung Hei's eyes widened slightly, while the boy finally looked up in surprise. "Chung Hei wasn't with you, Young Jae. She wasn't in the house at all."

"She was!" Cried Young Jae, obviously trying to protect his sister making Chung Hei step forward.

"I really was!"

"_**Both of you**_!" Roared Choi Young, making the children jump in surprise; he never screamed like that at them. Honestly Eun Soo could say she'd never seen her husband acting like this towards Tae Hyun, and he's been a lively (slightly problematic) boy. This was new for her. "I checked, _we checked_ on Young Jae early this morning! He was alone in his room."

"But I was…"

"No you weren't, Chung Hei! You weren't there." Gritted Choi Young, trembling slightly, his almond eyes opened and looked at both his children. "You both lie to me and your mother? Really? You both…" His voice was lost for a moment, and he turned away from the children, attempting to regain his bearings. Choi Young constantly told them, it was a mantra with all three children, even the children of others… _Don't lie to me, I am your father, I will understand. Don't lie to me._

"Where were you all night girl?" Asked Eun Soo, serious; anger also obvious in her voice. Young Jae cringed, and hid his face in shame, not willing to see his father's disappointment.

"I…" Busted, the girl dropped to her knees, just like her older brother usually did, and lifted her hands cringing. "I sneaked out to see go to the festival!"

"You went to the festival last night? Even when we told you not to! We were going out tonight!" Said Eun Soo, angry.

"I really wanted to see the lanterns been released!"

"I told you it was dangerous!" Said Choi Young turning finally to his daughter.

"That's why we hid in the barn, we saw some drunks and got scared." Explained Chung Hei, making her father scoff loudly.

"Drunks?" Said Choi Young, in total disbelief.

"What barn?" Asked Eun Soo.

"Uncle Dae Man's, but we got locked in all night. I just got back…"

"And you got your brother to lie about having spent the night with him because you were afraid to tell us!" Concluded Eun Soo amazed.

"Forgive me Daddy!" Young Jae took hold of his father's clothes, looking up at his father's face, unable to lock eyes with Choi Young, because the general kept looking away. "I won't do it again!"

"I think this has gone too far." Announced the father; while Eun Soo closed her eyes. "I think your mother will agree with me when I say this but you, young lady, have gone too far by escaping in the middle of the night just to watch lanterns been released." The girl looked up at her father eyes still wide, afraid of what he was about to say. "Have you any idea how worried your mother was? You made your mother cry in fear."

"Choi Young-ssi?" Called Choong-sik, making the general turn. "She was together with my son." That only made things worse; Choi Young sucked in a breath and tensed visibly, his shoulder lifting slightly. "I think we should do something…"

"We_ are_ doing something!" Said Choi Young, his tone similar to the one he usually took while talking to the troops of WooDalChi. Choi Young took hold of his daughter and sat on the nearby ledge, placing her over his knees. She shirked in surprise and attempted to get up but a loud slap was delivered to her behind; she cried out in pain and surprise and struggled against her father's hold. "Daddy! No! You can't do this, I promise to behave, don't do this!" Cried the girl, not wanting to be punished before her lifelong friend, the love of her life, or his family.

"No more playing around, Chung Hei!" He said angry, stopping the punishment to look into his daughter's eyes. "Both of you are grounded for a month. Neither of your will stir outdoors, you won't receive visitors and you won't go out, even to the gardens, to play for the next weeks…"

"My Box Daddy! Please just let me work! At least to work, I'll behave too, Daddy please!" Said Young Jae, on his defense, but Eun Soo pulled him back, and Choi Young resumed the spanking.

"Daddy_ please_!" Said Chung Hei, hoping to stop the second part of her punishment; attempting to escape, but Choi Young held her tightly.

"It's over Chung Hei! No more playing around, you have to learn! You both have to learn! The Heaven's forgive me but I've been too lenient with you all these years! No more, child, no more! You both have to learn that you can't just lie to me or your mother like that!" The spanking was loud, the girl would cry out in pain, asking her father to stop, but Choi Young explained to her why he was doing this, why she had to be punished, again and again… Until she finally understood and sobbed quietly accepting her punishment; it was at that moment when Choi Young stopped, and turned her to him. "Now explain to me how you got your brother to lie for you?" Asked Choi Young looking into his daughter's hurtful eyes, she was ashamed and explained to her father that she'd offered Young Jae the five coins he needed to pay his box.

"For five coins!" He asked turning to Young Jae, who hid behind his mother's skirt; Choi Young's long arm reached for him, and the boy yelped. "For five coins?"

"Dad..." The boy was also flipped over his father's lap, and with a heavy heart Choi Young hit his little behind. Eun Soo had to call out for Choi Young to be careful with the boy, but Choi Young was acutely aware of the fact his little son, who was smallest that most at his age, was going through a spanking; these children and Imja were the only ones who could manage to synchronize his heart and mind and his very soul. So it hurt him, it cut down to his bones the thought of them lying to him.

The child over his lap let out loud yelps, in between the sobs, and when he couldn't take it anymore he cried out loudly: "I'm sorry Daddy! I won't lie again, please I won't again! It hurts, it hurts!" Choi Young hit him one last time; eyes blind with tears, and let out a gasp of surprise. Now he understood the men saying that spankings hurt the father more than it hurt the child. Choi Young lifted the child and Young Jae sobbed loudly, his arms quickly wrapping around his father's neck, seeking the protection Choi Young always offered. The father sobbed with him and wrapped carefully around the child, avoiding his injured behind. Chung Hei was already been held by her mother, who breathed in deeply, as Choi Young gathered his wits and was able to control his emotions. There was still work to do, the day was barely beginning after all.

"I'm sure Choong-sik will agree with me; your visits will be chaperoned and you are not allowed to be alone with Jun Hee, even while just sitting around or studying…"

"I think they should study separately now, Choi Young-ssi." Suggested Choong-sik, sighing and turning to look at his son, whose eyes were wide and also full of hurt, but the boy was quiet, accepting the punishment.

"Very well, so be it." Agreed Choi Young, unwilling to fight his friend on the matter. He was too tired to do so anyway. Choi Young finally stood from the ledge he'd been sitting and set Young Jae on the ground, the boy sniffled, and hiccupped. "Both of you, to your room, now." There was no way of making him change his mind, so turning Choi Young took a deep breath and started to walk away.

"Daddy, wait, please let me work, please!" Said the boy, while Choong-sik also scolded his child, and gave him a similar judgment. The boy would be grounded for a month, only to go out to help with his father with farm work, his mother will continue his education and he would have to wait for Choi Young to send an invitation to visit the Choi household. The boy took it quietly, knowing it was his mistake. Besides, this was better than been spanked like his friends.

Choi Young was suddenly stuck with the image of his son, wearing a Prince's clothes, crying and had to stop and close his eyes. His son's little voice filling his ears, the cries he usually heard in dreams echoing in his mind… "Daddy _Please_!"

"No!" Said Choi Young loudly, turning and crouching to take Young Jae's shoulders tightly, making the boy stop talking and stare at him with wide eyes. "You lied to me, boy! _You lied to me_, how many times have I told you never to lie? For five coins? What have I told you about money?"

The boy remained quiet, tears sliding down his chubby cheeks.

"_Money is nothing but stones_. I know you really want that box, but I cannot let this pass by. _How_ many times have I told you to not lie?" The boy hiccupped, and looked down. Choi Young released the boy and stood, "Go to your room." He said softly, and stayed in place while the boy quietly turned and walked into the house. He only allowed the tears to drop from his eyes when the door to Young Jae's room closed.


	6. Chapter 6

**In Between the Years  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

_**Author's Ramblings**__: If you are reading this it means you went over the hardest part of the story; I want you all to know that I was emotional for over a week after writing this story, and hopefully you understand why. Give the rest of this arc a chance and try and enjoy it. And yes I cried a lot too._

.  
.

Choi Young's eyes opened after the nightmare; tears slid down the sides of his face and the echo of his gasp filled the air. He forced himself to breathe, and swallowed hard, making his Adam's apple bop up and down; the memory of the day's event, along with all the crying and whining from both his younger children filled his mind and Choi young sighed heavily, closing his eyes.

"Daejang." Said his wife's soft voice, making him turn. Eun Soo gave him a gentle smile and her hand lifted to clean the path of his tears, then caressed his face. "Are you alright?"

Choi Young breathed out, eyes turning back to the ceiling. "No."

"You were very stern on the children," He turned to her, worried he might gone over his authority as a parent… "I would have done worse. I'm glad you took charge."

"You would have?"

"I would still be spanking them!" She huffed, obviously exaggerating. "I was so worried something might have happened to Chung Hei, then so angry when I heard them both lie! I blame it on those guards around the market; they have never lied if they knew how painful it would be for their parents."

"Chung Hei tempted Young Jae with money, and she lied for fear of been scolded."

"Well, I'm glad it backfired; that girl would have gotten out of control if you hadn't."

"I somehow feel she was out of control."

"Yes, but it would have been worse if she were bigger." Imja's joke made Choi Young chuckle, and then sigh. "Your waist couldn't handle that girl in two or three more years."

"I'm sure you would chase around her with a stick."

"Of course, she has you in the palm of her hand, but I know her tricks." She smiled, "I used to be just like her when I was little."

"Did you get lots of spankings?"

"I…" She seemed to remember something and quickly added; "I don't remember." Embarrassed Eun Soo turned away, but Choi Young wouldn't let this golden opportunity to tease her pass by and his arms reached out to pulled her closer and tickle her. She let out a cry of surprise, and laughed as he did; it was amazing how no matter how old they were, they continued to act like two young fools in love. She turned in his arms and kissed him, and they hugged afterwards, listening to the early morning sounds of the house, knowing they had to get up soon. His head rested against her collarbone, and Eun Soo kissed his forehead. "I'm sorry it had to come down to spankings. I honestly never thought you would have to do such a thing."

He was quiet, prompting her to continue.

"We did well with Tae Hyun, I just couldn't understand why they would need to lie."

"Because I have been a terrible father." He stated eyes closed; Surprised Eun Soo lifted his face to look into his eyes. The emotions were raw in the almond eyes, making her gasp in surprise.

"Never ever again, say that! You are a wonderful father!"

"But why would…"

"You are a wonderful father; you are understanding and gentle, and if after twenty plus years of parenting you gave your fist spanking…"

"Imja, both children?"

"Yes, it can happen, but as you said before Chung Hei did it out of fear and Young Jae out of temptation! This was not your fault; how could you have made them lie?" He couldn't answer that, "I know it hurts, you were rubbing your hands together all day long, but it was necessary for them to understand how wrong they were."

"I hurt my children." He confessed in a soft voice, not looking at her.

"These hands have done many wonderful things, they held very small babies and changed diapers, they gave baths and fed and dressed children; and they gave lots of hugs and caresses, Daejang. Every single action out of love; and this too was out of love."

"I don't want to ever do that again. Don't let me do that again." His nose buried against her neck, and he hid from the world in the safest place he could ever find. Eun Soo had to admit that it was something hard, Choi Young was not one to resort to spankings or beatings… and it hurt him. So after a bit of deliberation Eun Soo came up with a plan.

"Choi Young,"

"Yes?"

"How about using those very hands to heal your children?"

.  
.

"Dad was very angry, wasn't he?" Asked Chung Hei to her mother, who was currently covering her reddish behind with a cooling ointment. "I've never seen him so angry before."

"And can you tell why?"

"Because I sneaked out." Eun Soo hissed and slapped the child's behind, making the girl yelp and turn, hurt. "Why!"

"This girl really! He was hurt! Both of his children lied to him; his little princess and the baby boy! _** Aigoo**_!" Eun Soo relaxed and finished smothering the child, lifting her undergarments and then helping her put on some pajama pants. "Your father has always been very understanding, and heaven's know he'd forgiven so much you've done. I'm glad he gave you a good spanking, before I did."

"Mom you wouldn't have been able to stop."

"That's why." Eun Soo cleaned her hands with a rag, and sighed, watching her daughter move about, getting dressed. "I'll bring you some breakfast, alright?"

"Yeah." It was the first time the girl had been grounded and unable to leave her room, waiting for all meals to be delivered and studying all day. Maybe this time she would use her time and ponder on all the wrong things she'd done, before Eun Soo left the room, the girl called her, making the doctor turn. "Do you think I can go to Daddy's study? I have to tell him something."

"What is that?" Knowing all three of them were very fragile emotionally she wanted to make sure this wouldn't hurt anyone.

"Well… Close the door, it's embarrassing to say."

Worried, Eun Soo stared at her child for a second before closing the door. Many thoughts ran through her mind, many possibilities of what she had to say, but taking a deep breath Eun Soo sat beside her child, who was embarrassed to apparently admit whatever it was she wanted to say. Eun Soo took her hands, and smiled. "What is it?"

"Well… that night in the barn…"

"What about it?"

"I couldn't sleep very well."

"Oh, is it because you really love your bed?"

"I guess so."

"Alright." She girl took a deep breath.

"So I looked down at Jun Hee, and you know how cute he can be." Eun Soo had to nod, a little annoyed; this girl was smitten by the boy. "But I realized something."

"What? You don't like him as much as you thought?"

"No, I like him, I love him actually. But it's… it's embarrassing."

"What is?"

"Well, I really like him because he reminds me of Daddy." Eun Soo was surprised to hear this and couldn't help the smile that bloomed on her lips. He's got the same kind of hair, and the same kind of eyes, and he treats me real nice, like daddy does. But he is not as tall as Daddy, that's a put down." The laugh that escaped Eun Soo was soft, spontaneous and full of surprise. "And he didn't want to sleep in the same pack of hay, he said it wasn't proper. You know I think daddy must have said the same to you, did he?"

_Oh child, if you only knew_…

"So… I made up my mind last night." Announced Chung Hei, totally convinced of what she was about to say.

"About what?" Asked Eun Soo, surprised at the girl's resolution.

"I will go and apologize to daddy, and take all the blame. Jae Jun doesn't have to pay for my mistake." Eun Soo nodded at the girl's words. "And I'll spend more time with him, I'm usually just taking him for granted."

"I told you that so many times. You should spend more time with your dad, he misses you."

"Then I should ask him for a date. You won't mind him if I take him out, won't you mom?"

"Honey, as far as I know, your father loves you more than he loves me. And I totally understand him, because I love you more too." Eun Soo pulled the child in for a hug, and kissed the top of her messy hair.

The girl let out a sigh hugging her mother back. "So you won't mind sharing Daddy?"

"Of course not; but he has to ask permission to take you out, be home before nightfall, and give me a kiss before leaving."

"I think we can share then!" Said the girl leaning to hug her mother, giggling like a fool.

.  
.

With a sigh, Choi Young closed his eyes.

He's been standing before Young Jae's door, about to open it yet unable to. When Eun Soo handed him the ointment and sent him to take care of the bottom he'd spanked, terror filled him; what if he'd hurt the child? What if Young Jae now feared him? He hadn't seen them the night before and during the day he could hear them crying, Chung Hei because she couldn't go out, and Yung Jae for obvious reasons.

"What are you doing?" Asked Eun Soo, coming out of Chung Hei's room, sliding the door to the girl's room closed. Choi Young shook his head.

"Nothing, I was…"

"Go in. He hasn't gotten up yet." Said Eun Soo, smiling, and moving towards the kitchen, giving Choi Young the privacy required to talk to the boy. Finally Choi Young gathered that fatherly strength that continued to flood him in these sorts of situations and he knocked on the door. Young Jae's little voice asked him to come in, and Choi Young slid the door open.

The boy was still in bed, resting on his belly and covered with his sheets. His little head on the thick pillow; when he saw his father he quickly stood up, and cringed quietly. Young Jae was obviously in pain, but grinned at his father. "Morning Daddy." And the boy bowed, making Choi Young feel uncomfortable.

"Good morning." The father said softly, as the door slid closed behind him, and the boy looked up; Missu was asleep at the other side of the bed, and Young Jae turned to caress the thick fur, making the huge cat purr. "Your mother sent me with this." Said Choi Young showing the boy the small jar he carried.

"What is it?"

"Ointment; for your behind."

"Oh. Do I have to take off my pants?"

"Yes."

"Right now?"

"Young Jae." And with a nervous grin the boy undid the little ribbon of his pants and dropped, belly down on the bed. Obviously the boy was still very trusting of his father, albeit nervous. Choi Young was glad the boy wasn't afraid and sat down with a breath of relief; only to grimace when the little buttocks were revealed. The skin was red and pained, yet Imja had assured him the ointment would help…

"Does… does it hurt much?" Dared ask Choi Young, his voice about to break.

"Only when I sit. That's why I'm lying down." Said the boy with a toothy grin. Choi Young decided to rub the ointment quickly, his heart breaking with the mere sight; and his long fingers coated with the rub and covered the child's skin. He was careful not to hurt the boy, who sighed, apparently content with the cares.

"You don't have to come out to practice today. You can stay in and rest." Whispered Choi Young, pressing his lips together.

"I wanna comb Missu's fur, she's losing a lot of hair."

"I'll find you her comb then."

"Awright." He said softly, and Choi Young finished, lifting the little pants over the reddish skin.

"All done." Choi Young announced, and the boy knelt up, redoing the little ribbon. They sat in silence for a few moments, unsure on how to proceed; for some reason Choi Young wanted to apologize. He wanted to apologize for the spanking, for having lost his cool and acted carelessly, for having failed as a parent, but most importantly he wanted to apologize for having hurt him. He wasn't sure if the child would understand, after all Young Jae was brighter than most kids out there, but was sure that at least he wanted the boy to know that he loved him… Choi Young breathed in, and turned… Only to have Young Jae wrap around him. "I'm sorry Daddy, I hope I didn't disappoint you."

"You are my son, you could never disappoint me."

"Are you sure? Even if I lie again?"

"When did…?" Choi Young had to calm down looking down at Young Jae, the boy was pouting at him, obviously this sensitive child was worried about his father's opinion and only wanted to reassure himself… "You now know how bad it is to lie, I'm very sure you won't again."

"You are right, I won't."

"That's good to hear. You make me real proud by taking that decision."

"Thank you Daddy." Said the boy, and the words soothed Choi Young. "I love you."

"I love you too, son." Was all Choi Young could say, chocking tears up. "So very much."

"I know." Said the boy, sighing against his father's shoulder; finally Choi Young kissed the boy's chocolate hair and smiled.

"I'll get you breakfast, alright?"

"Ok, and a little pillow."

"What for?"

"So I can sit to eat." Said the boy with a wide grin.

.  
.

There was a soft knock on the door and it made Choi Young take in a deep breath. He could feel who it was, his daughter's Ki was a perfect match for his, and the smell of flowers, the same as her mother's…

"Come in." He called, not turning to the door, and lowering his eyes to the document he was creating. The letter was short, and probably he would write a lot of them in the future, but he had to admit even he missed having Choong-sik's youngest around. The door slid open, and the girl slid in quietly, something odd for her, and slowly set a small tray with tea over the desk. Choi Young looked at it, then at his daughter, who was looking down, obviously ashamed. "You should be in your room, pondering in your wrongdoings." He said softly, watching her lips press together.

"I brought you tea, Daddy." She said, in that childish voice she still used while around him, making his heart melt, as it usually did while she was around. This girl was the apple of his eyes, there was no sin in her… until the spanking happened. It was sad to realize his little baby girl was already grown, and making her younger brother lie…

"Thank you."

"Daddy, can I talk to you?"

"Of course."

"I love you Daddy." She said with a little grin. "And I'm sorry I lied, but I was afraid you would scold me. I guess you were always right; lying is bad." He was a little surprised with her words.

"You are twelve Chung Hei, you should know that by now."

"Mom said I've lived a very sheltered live. Whatever that means." She was nervous, her fingers wouldn't stop moving, twisting and turning the ends of her sleeves. She wanted to say something else, but she was just too nervous. Choi Young sighed and turned to her.

"Come here, baby girl." She hurried into his arms, and buried her nose against his collarbone, sniffling softly.

"I'm sorry daddy. I promise not to do it again, I'm sorry I made Jae Jun lie, and I'm sorry I lied to you. I won't do it again. Don't be mad at us please." Choi Young kissed the top of her hair, and caressed her back; her arms wrapped around him, and they held tight onto each other. This was the first time she ever apologized for her behavior, but she was also talking in behalf of her brother. He kissed her forehead and smiled at her, lifting her eyes to look at his; her green eyes shone with tears, and the tip of her nose was red, just like Imja's.

"I'm not mad at you, or your brother. I'm proud of you for having apologized and for standing up for your brother."

"I've never done this before, right?" She said, sniffling and cleaning her tears, while her father picked her up and gently sat her on his lap, actually cradling her against him, as if a baby.

"You have, you were little back then; do you remember Young Jae's Baek-il?" The girl shook her head, the reddish hair moving with the movement; Choi Young smiled and fixed her hair behind her ear. "Well, you were running around, as usual, and you fell. It was a really bad fall." Her green eyes watched as his larger hand pick hers, and his finger traced a faint scar in the palm of her left hand. "This scar, you cut your hand that day, and you bleed so much; but you wouldn't cry."

"I didn't?" She seemed amazed at this fact, making Choi Young chuckle.

"No you wouldn't. I asked you why, you said you didn't want to ruin Jae Jun's party." Chung Hei sniffled and nodded, while Choi Young kissed her palm and then her nose. "My Chung Hei is all grow up now, but you will always be my baby girl." And he rocked her from side to side, making her giggle. The girl leaned against her father's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"I love you Daddy." She said sweetly, her voice full of innocence; the tone she used when she wanted to get out of troubles.

"I love you too, baby girl." And he sighed. "But you are still grounded."

"I know." And she kissed his nose, hugging him.

"Then after this nice hug you'll have to get back to your room, alright?"

"I don't wanna stop hugging you."

"I don't want to either."

"But Daddy, I have to ask you a favor."

"What is it?" She moved away, and reached into her pocket, offering her father something. Choi Young extended his hand and she dropped five coins into his palm. "Why are you giving me these?"

"It's wrong not to keep my word, you always say that. I know it was wrong and we both got grounded, but I will keep my word. These are the five coins I offered Jae Jun, for his box."


	7. Chapter 7

**In Between the Years  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

_The echo of the crying made Choi Young run through the castle, it was the same nightmare where he could do nothing for his dear child as he attempted to reach him before the sobs became too loud and heart breaking for Choi Young to bear. About to go insane, the general turned in a corner and shoved furniture aside, desperate to reach his boy's chambers…_

_The sobbing lost intensity and instead of breaking the door open as he'd done every night Choi Young was suddenly hesitant of even touching the sliding door. The boy was still crying, but as the general finally gathered enough strength to move the door away, the soft lullaby reached him. _

_A Yuan lullaby._

_The image presented to him was very sweet, loving; and it clouded his sight with tears._

_There was Nogook, with Young Jae in arms, her voice soothing the baby's tears as she rocked the crying child, eyes closed and kissing from time to time the messy hair of the child Choi Young had so hard raised. He wasn't wearing the Prince's robes, but the simple hand-me downs Eun Soo had brought from the Capital City; he was wrapped around her neck listening to her… hiccupping._

_Tears trailed down her cheeks, quiet tender tears…_

"_General, you made it in time." She said softly, and stood, kissing the boy one last time, before handing him over to Choi Young. "You have done a wonderful job."_

_Choi Young couldn't talk, cradling the boy against his shoulder, shielding him from the world. "I just wanted to see him for a bit, thank you for having raised him so well." She said smiled, as tears of gratitude slid down her cheeks._

.  
.

Eun Soo had become quite sensitive at her husband's waking up through the night. So when Choi Young sat up, gasping for breath and wouldn't lay back down, her hand reached to caress his tense back, making him turn. "Lay down, it's been a couple of stressful days for you."

Choi Young breathed in several more times, and swallowed hard, this time turning towards Eun Soo and resting against her collarbone. Instinctively she wrapped around him, and kissed his hair, her arms tightened and she asked what was wrong. He didn't answer but just leaned against her. He covered her, hiding against her, and just held on to her, desperate for her comfort. Her hand soothed his hair, moving down to his back where she rubbed softly, continuing her kisses over his hair and face. Eun Soo was oddly aware of how fragile Choi Young was at the moment; "What is it? Tell me."

There was a moment of silence, in which Choi Young sat up and breathed in deeply, one last time. Eun Soo sat up and took his hands, suddenly fearing what he was about to say. He was so serious, yet… still so fragile.

"I've been a good father; I've raised him well. I have honored her memory, right?"

Eun Soo's eyes filled with tears, she didn't understand from where this was coming from, or exactly why, but she understood whom he was talking about. She'd dreamt of Nogook, sometimes approving, sometimes disapproving her actions, but always with a smile. She seemed confident and glad of having placed her beloved child under Eun Soo's care, and the doctor had wanted to always honor her. She'd never told Choi Young about these dreams, because after all this was her responsibility; as surrogate mother, and pledged sister. Speechless for a minute Eun Soo was only able to swallow hard and clear her throat where a tight knot kept her from talking. "I should be the one asking that."

"She's come to my dreams and thanked me." Informed Choi Young softly, Eun Soo nodded. "You have nothing to be ashamed of. You love him, like your own and he loves you back. If not for you, I don't think I would have felt I had the right to be his mother. This child needed a strong father more than anything and you gave it to him."

Choi Young's eyes shot and a tear slid on his cheek. He leaned to rest on his wife's shoulder, like many years ago, the comfort of her small width accommodating him perfectly.

"I've been a good father." He repeated.

"The only father he knows and the only father he ever needs to know."

.  
.

The children were called out for breakfast. They were glad to finally be out of their rooms, they played on their way to the dining area, where Choi Young was sitting and sighing. His waist pain was rearing its ugly head, and he'd been forced to rest. Eun Soo moved around the house doing most of the work, frustrating him terribly. So they had to get a maid to at least cook and clean, while Eun Soo continued to work with the clinic.

The children stopped playing around, and bowed to him, "Good morning," They both said together, and moved to their sides of the table. Eun Soo sat on the floor close to Choi Young and served him some soup and offered a small amount of herbs for his pain, then got up and walked talking to the maid to help her bring out their meal.

Choi Young looked at his children, while Chung Hei was bigger and apparently healed much faster, Young Jae seemed to be still in pain, he still couldn't sit on his behind. Choi Young's heart filled with guilt but it was useless to feel that way; so he just acted, as he usually did. He pulled the boy onto his lap and since Choi Young sat cross-legged, the boy's behind was on the air.

"You should have let me sit like that too! I'm your baby girl."

"You are big enough." Said Choi Young, while Young Jae stuck his tongue out to Chung Hei, and breakfast was delivered. Eun Soo brought a large pillow and sat beside Chung Hei.

"Here, Honey, do you still hurt?"

"No," Said Chung Hei softly, but accepted her mother's ministrations, getting comfy.

While he'd been embarrassed; his son had no need to feel so. Choi Young had felt his father's love while sitting on his lap, even when too old; yet he now understood. There was no way he would deny Young Jae to sit in the safety of his lap.

.  
.

_**Epilogue**_

The month passed by quickly, his children had learned their lesson and were aching to go out, yet they waited patiently for their punishment to end. Unlike before Chung Hei wasn't the first to go out, it was Young Jae. Very early in the morning he asked permission to go to the market, to buy some ink, and ask the seller to hold the box a little longer while he found a final job to provide the last five coins; Choi Young said it was alright, and he hurried out, while Chung Hei helped her mother with the basket full of remedies they had been making through the week, so it could be delivered to the clinic. Choi Young had offered to help carry the basket, but Chung Hei was adamant in taking it, so he could rest at home. His waist was hurting again and both his ladies didn't want him out of the house, or carrying heavy items.

"Daddy, we are going!" Called Chung Hei, as she stood in the door with her mother.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you? It is a pretty heavy basket."

"No! You stay in and rest, Omma can help me carry it around."

"I will," Eun Soo turned and smiled at her husband, who bend to kiss her lips. "You should be in bed resting."

"I will."

"Daddy." Called Chung Hei, and was kissed on the forehead. "We'll be back with rice cakes."

"Don't take too long then."

"We won't." Called Chung Hei, as the girl fixed the shoes on her feet.

"Daddy!" Called Young Jae's voice, making everyone turn. The boy was running up the road, hurrying as best as he could while carrying the really large box he had in arms. "Daddy!" He called again, tripping, and falling; but that wouldn't deter him. He quickly got up, not bothering to clean up, and picked up the box, unharmed, and resumed his run towards his father. "Daddy! The Ajhussi gave me the box! He said it's all paid for!" His voice was excited, happy, his big eyes full of joy.

"Is it?"

"He said you paid for it!"

"No, I delivered the last of the money; but it was Chung Hei who paid for the last of it. She kept her promise to give you the last five coins."

Young Jae turned to Chung Hei, whose eyes were wide, her cheeks red.

"Well I promised…"

"Noona!" Cried the boy, jumping and wrapping around her, thanking her loudly as they fell to the ground.

"Jae Jun stop it you are getting me dirty!" But the boy wouldn't stop kissing or hugging her.


End file.
